Come Home Soon
by Joy Booth
Summary: Tony and Ziva keep in touch after he gets on the plane. Will they be able to get past the past to live a happy future? Tiva fic
1. Under the Radar

To: ninjagirl

From: SpecialAgentAmazing

Another day, another bad guy. Well this guy wasn't so much bad, as just crazy. The guy ended up detonating himself over the Atlantic. I know it bothers boss that he couldn't talk him down. I hate to see it too, he was planning on crashing into a ship, and the boss saved a lot of lives, but for every life we fail to save, we loss a part of ourselves and I worry about how much the boss has left.

McGoo lost his security badge, with Abby, at a concert. I think those to are one drunk night away from finally becoming a thing.

There is this old agent, Strickland, (she was mike's partner) who worked with us this week. She is convinced that I am cursed. Maybe I am, she had a bit of a point with all the close calls I've had. I mean the plague, come on, that seems like something cursey right? Like may have I looted a pyramid in a past life or something?

I got Thai today from the truck you love. They had these new dessert spring rolls, but they weren't as good at Giuseppe's cannolis.

Halloween is coming again, and I won't have my ninja here to protect me from whatever crazy pranks that come my way.

It's getting nippy here, and I am starting to miss that Israeli heat.

How is the weather there these days? Are the grapefruit ready to be picked yet? Will you send me some when they are? Or better yet you could bring me some?

I miss you.

Come home soon, ninja.

-Tony

* * *

_To: SpecialAgentAmazing_

_From: ninjagirl_

_Tony,_

_The grapefruits are doing well, but they will not be ready for sometime still._

_I talked to Gibbs yesterday. He seemed well. Did McGee get a new security badge? I hope he did not get in too much trouble. Abby emailed me some pictures from the concert. I would be surprised if they are not already in a relationship and no one has noticed yet._

_This Agent Strickland just sounds silly and superstitious, if you ask me. You are not cursed, Tony. You chose a dangerous profession and you do it well, which attracts even more danger._

_The weather here is still warm, I spend my days enjoying the sun and catching up on my reading. My neighbor has three small children, and I enjoy playing with them. There are so many things you forget were fun as you grow up. We played four square for three hours the other night. I don't know if I have ever laughed so much._

_I miss Thai food and cannolis, but I have much more time for cooking these days, so maybe I will try making pad thai tomorrow._

_I am sure you will manage to make it through Halloween without too much trouble, as long as you don't try to hand out apples again this year._

_Be safe and know that you are loved._

_-Ziva_


	2. Anonymous Was A Woman

To: ninjagirl

From: SpecialAgentAmazing

I got to work today and the polygraph stalker was joining the team. They are letting her become an agent. She wasn't as bad as I thought she would be, but I am glad they are shipping her to the San Diego office.

It was another rough case for Gibbs. He went back to your side of the world again. Starred down a angry armed mob. I am a little worried about him. I think he was a little better when he got back, but something is off with him.

Have you read anything I would like? I have been having trouble sleeping, so I could use a page turner, or better yet, an awesome movie remake!

I'm glad to hear that you are enjoying yourself, I was the champion of my schools four square tournament when I was a kid. I could probably show you a thing or two. :)

I hope I get to try some more of your amazing cooking soon.

I miss you.

Come home, ninja, I'm waiting.

-Tony

* * *

_To: SpecialAgentAmazing_

_From:ninjagirl_

_Tony,_

_I am sure that Gibbs is fine, do not worry so much. He just needs a project, some time in the basement._

_How did McGee handle having Agent Grady on the team? Are you being nice to my replacement agents?_

_I just read The Sound and the Fury, again. You really should read it, the movie does not do it justice._

_I made baked ziti for Ariella (my neighbor) and her family. They seemed to enjoy it. It was not as good as Giuseppe's, but I am getting there. There is so much to do around here. The house seemed suitable when I first arrived but the longer I stay the more things I see that need fixed, or cleaned or replaced. _

_I am thinking of doing some traveling, so I am not reply for a while. Please, do not worry. I will be careful and I am still a ninja, even if I am out of the action for now._

_Be safe and know that you are loved._

_ - Ziva_

* * *

**A/N: Ok, the idea would be to have one chapter per episode, so I will try to catch up before Tuesday then update every Wednesday or Thursday. Hope everyone likes this and remember that I live for reviews. **


	3. Once a Crook

To: ninjagirl

From: SpecialAgentAmazing

What's this about travel? Heading my way by any chance? I could go for some ziti.

I finally got some sleep, in the bullpen but it helped. I had this case, well let's just say things got a little intense, but they are better now. I get what you're doing. Sometimes you have to deal with stuff from the past, so you can be ready for the future.

No replacement yet, not that we are looking for one, but this week it was just the home team. McGee and I agree that we don't want one.

Delilah was hanging around though, which was WEIRD. What is it with McGee and the strange women he seems to attract. Abby was really freaked for a while, but they seemed to work it out in the end. I think there was even talk of a bowling trip in their future, but who knows.

I have your necklace on the nightstand. It is the last thing I see at night and the first thing I see in the morning.

It's waiting for you, and so am I.

Please, come home soon.

-Tony

* * *

_To: SpecialAgentAmazing_

_From: ninjagirl_

_Can't talk now, just wanted to let you know that I am fine. _

_Be safe and know that you are loved._

_- Ziva_


	4. Oil & Water

To: ninjagirl

From: SpecialAgentAmazing

Ok... kinda freaking me out Zee-vah. I wish I knew where you were. I hope you have someone watching your six, even if it's not me.

You would tell me if you were going on some secret mission right? I can't keep having to search the world for you. Well I would, but I would rather not have too.

Borin was here this week. She was going through some stuff, but I like her. She brings out the best in boss.

We worked a case on an oil rig. There was an explosion, but it turned out to be about money. Why am I not surprised?

You missed some good pranks. Someone, not me (seriously), plastic wrapped Mcgee's whole desk, plus someone put a weird irritating beeping thing in autopsy. Bout had the Duck man thinking he had lost his mind. It was epic.

Abby swears that someone moved her work table three inches to the right, then who other than her would know.

The SecNav has been sniffing around. I don't know what her deal is, she is giving me the creeps.

Be safe out there, Ninja.

Please.

Come home soon.

-Tony

* * *

_To: SpecialAgentAmazing_

_From: ninjagirl_

_Oh, Tony, I am __sorry to have worried you. No secret missions, I promise. I was just helping out a friend. I am back in Israel for now, but I will have to go back soon. I will let you know before I leave again._

_I was glad to hear that you had gotten some sleep, though I do hope you have now started sleeping in your bed. Sleeping in the bullpen with your feet on the desk is no way to get good rest. I have been sleeping a lot, perhaps too much. Maybe it is all this free time, but I fall asleep in the middle of the day several times a week._

_I know__ that you don't want another team member, but it is always good to have an extra set of hands, even if it is just for paperwork. Please, give my eventual replacement a chance. I agree with you about Borin, maybe she will join the team, though I don't know how well she would work under the boss._

_Try not to make an enemy of the SecNav, Tony. If you remember correctly, you had some similar feelings when Director Vance first started. I am sure she is just trying to get the trace of the land. _

_I found your missing NCIS hoodie. It was under the bed, I thought you said you looked there? I can send it to you if you want. I know it is getting colder where you are. I hope you are taking care of yourself._

_Be safe and know that you are loved. _

_-Ziva_


	5. Better Angels

_To: SpecialAgentAmazing_

_From: ninjagirl_

_Tony, I am heading out of town again. Do not worry I am working with some very good people. _

_That being said I may be without internet for a few weeks. When I get back, I expect my inbox to have your usual weekly email, with all the information I love to hear. _

_I had to replace the sink in the kitchen this week. This house is truly a bit a of a money hole. _

_This week Ariella and I took the children to a neighboring farm. They had so much fun playing with the animals. It is nice to take joy in such small things. The children went home with a pet rabbit and now they are in the yard everyday chasing the poor thing around. _

_I hope that you are well. _

_Be safe and know that you are loved. _

_-Ziva_

* * *

To:ninjagirl

From: SpecialAgentAmazing

Not my favorite news, Zee, but I hope you're able to help and do what you need to safely. Remember you are a retired ninja now.

Did you ever have a pet growing up? I didn't, senior said that it was too much work. I always thought that I would get one when I was finally on my own, but now it seems like Kate is the only companion that I can handle.

There is not much to tell this week. McGoo is being a real pain in my *ss. I don't know what the heck his problem is. Trying to take point on a case, I mean really, does senior field agent mean nothing? I think probie is getting just a little too big for his britches.

Gibbs was out this week, had a thing with Jackson. I think the old man is losing it. The boss is worried.

You know I could take some time off. Come help you get the house in better order. I am not that handy, but you would be amazed what you can learn watching youtube videos. Last week I replaced my oven element without even having to call the super.

Or better yet, just come home soon.

Think about it,

- Tony

**A/N: Looking for a beta, if anyone is interested. I am doing my best, but I find that sometimes in the process of writing I miss words, because my mind knows what I am trying to say and to me it makes sense. Otherwise, new episode tomorrow, which should lead to an update Wednesday, please review. **

**Happy reading :)**


	6. Alibi

To: ninjagirl

From: SpecialAgentAmazing

Such a weird case this week, I try not to talk about the work too much, but this one was a tough one. Can't really give you the details anymore, but Carrie Clark was the suspects lawyer. It got her in a tight spot. I was worried for a minute, but boss always comes through. I wish I could figure out a way to make his life a little happier.

I am sure that Tim is going to tell Abby, who will tell you, so you should know I joined a men's support group. Its not as weird as it sounds, I swear. It's almost like being back in the frat, we do stuff together, look out for each other, you know, normal male bonding stuff.

I hope your trip is going well. Is it at least warm where you are? Have you crossed anything off your list yet?

I know you don't want to be here right now, but since you are traveling, I was thinking about Paris. I hear it's beautiful at Christmas / Hanukkah. We didn't really get to enjoy it last time. What do you say? Want to spend festival of lights in the city of lights?

I miss you,

Come home soon.

-Tony

* * *

_To: SpecialAgentAmazing_

_From: ninjagirl_

_Paris is indeed beautiful in the winter. I once traveled there with Tali and my mother to see their national ballet's production of the Nutcracker. It was... breathtaking. I will consider making the journey, but there are somethings that may make travel difficult then. _

_I want you to know that nothing would make me happier than to spend the holidays with you and our family._

_ And as to Gibbs I shall tell you what he told me._

_"You are never alone when you have kids."_

_As long as you and McGee and Abby are there he will manage. _

_My travel is going well. I wish I could tell you more about it, the work is amazing. I feel like I am truly making a positive difference here. And yes it is warm where I am, or at least warmer than where you are. _

_Abby did email the other day, though she is more worried about you than just this support group. She says that you have been acting strangely too happy sometimes, and not happy at all at others. I worry about you, Tony, you know I am here for you, right? You know that when I am ready I will come back, right? _

_Is that the problem? If you don't want to wait I will understand. I know that this is hard for you, and if letting me go would make you happier than you should. I want you to be happy._

_Be safe and know, that I think of you often. _

_-Ziva_


	7. Gut Check

To: ninjagirl

From: SpecialAgentAmazing

Well, it looks like you are finally being replaced around here.

Our case this week lead us to the NSA and an analyst named, Ellie Bishop. Everyone seems to like her, or at least accept her. Gibbs offered her a joint duty assignment, so she might be around for a while. She is a little unpredictable, a little chaotic, but she is also a hard worker and a competent field agent.

I'm glad you work is going well. I know how important it is for you. I hope it will continue to give you what you need. But remember to watch your six.

On the subject of me, please tell Abby that there is nothing to worry about. Lord knows me telling her isn't doing any good. I am feeling better every day, and if everyone would stop talking about me I would be right as rain.

Thanksgiving is coming and with it pumpkin spice Caff-pows, a screening of _Planes, Trains and Automobiles_, and dinner at Ducky's house. I am going to need an answer on Paris soon, as if you want to go for Hanukkah, I will miss Thanksgiving here.

Hope to see you soon,

-Tony

* * *

_To: SpecialAgentAmazing_

_From: ninjagirl_

_I am glad to hear that you are well. I will try not to worry for you._

_It is good that you are all moving on. I talked to Gibbs the other day and he also told me about Miss Bishop. He seems to think she is very promising. I am happy that the team will be complete again. _

_I have had to put my travel on hold for now. I have found another to take over. It is actually Liat, she has also left Mossad. I think my father would have liked us working together. She is not what I thought. I guess you could say that we are now friends, well maybe not friends, but friendly. _

_Being forced to give up travel for now means that I must spend Hanukkah in Israel. While I am disappointed to not be seeing you, I am excited to be in my homeland for such a special holiday. Ariella and the children have invited me to join them in their celebration. I think it will be a very joyful occasion. _

_I will let you know next week if I am cleared for travel. If so maybe we could meet for Christmas instead. If not I will understand. _

_Be safe and know, that I think of you often._

_-Ziva_


	8. Devil's Triad

To: ninjagirl

From: SpecialAgentAmazing

Liat, who would have thought? It must be some work, if it lured two fierce officers like you. I am trying really hard not to be curious.

I hope your Hanukkah was special, did you get the gifts I sent? I threw in some good old American candy for the kids, everyone should get a chocolate orange for the holidays. Any news on Christmas? I would love to see you?

The case this week was a whooper. First we have a clown for a suspect. Then our lead sends us busting in on Fornell and Diane! That's right they are at it again, and I do mean at it. ;) Not only that, but Diane pulled a cougar and was sleeping with this guy, whose phone was on the dead guy. This guy wasn't even thirty, we thought for a minute he was a serial killer, because there was all this old blood in his car, but it turned out that he was undercover. But the worst part was the when we pick up the guy, Eddie, his boss found out and kidnapped Emily. I thought Fornell was going to go Braveheart on his ass for a minute, but Emily turned out to be a little hard-core agent in training.

You would have been so proud of her. When she got on the phone she gave a description of where she was being kept, and she planted her GPS Kitten watch on the guy, so after we swapped her for his money she could lead us right to him. It was priceless. Killer-thief caught by 13 year old's kitten watch.

Emily seems fine, but I think Fornell and Diane might be shacking up again soon. I'll keep you updated.

Thanksgiving was loud abut fun as usual. Palmer and Brina brought like six kinds of pie. McGoo brought his little girlfriend which was a little awkward, but she made some amazing mashed potatoes. Abby made Aunt May-belle's green bean and okra casserole. It was… chewy. Ducky deep fried a turkey, you would have loved it. Gibbs was late as usual but actually manage to bring some Hawaiian rolls this time. I'm sorry you missed it, everyone missed you.

Hope to see you soon,

-Tony

* * *

_To: SpecialAgentAmazing_

_From: ninjagirl_

_I am glad to hear that Emily is safe. That sounds like quite an ordeal. I can't imagine what Agent Fornell and Diane must have been going through. Still, it does sound like Emily managed to keep a cool head and acted very admirably. The Fornell's should be very proud. _

_Thank you for all the lovely gifts, you really shouldn't have! The scarf and bracelet are beautiful, I love them. I am already halfway through The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy. It is actually surprisingly good. When I finish, I will watch the DVD. _

_I will bring your gifts, as well as some grapefruit, with me when we meet in Paris. I arrive on the 20th. I booked a room at the Eiffel Seine, you are welcome to stay with me. I will tell you all about what Liat and I have been up to. _

_The children loved their treats. Ariella said to tell you thank you very much. You now have several little fans here. _

_I sorry to have missed Thanksgiving. It sounds like it was quite the celebration. Hopefully I will be there next year. _

_Be safe, see you soon, _

_-Ziva_


	9. Homesick

To: ninjagirl

From: SpecialAgentAmazing

Can't wait to see you. The case this week took longer than it was supposed to, but you don't walk away from sick kids, so I will catch the next available flight. I attached my itinerary. I am grabbing a drink with Tim and I will be on my way. You are meeting me at the airport, right?

See you soon,

-Tony

* * *

_To: SpecialAgentAmazing_

_From: ninjagirl_

_I will meet you in the baggage claim. I have your flight information, and I am all checked in and settled at the hotel. The view is gorgeous, I cannot wait for you to see it. Tell McGee I say Merry Christmas and hopefully I will see him in the new year. _

_Travel Safely and remember to be nice to your seat neighbor, international flights are not the time to make enemies,_

_-Ziva_

* * *

**A/N: ok short, super short bridging chapter, the next one become more of a narrative and then there will an epilouge, hope you like it **


	10. Come Together

Tony looked around the baggage claim for her familiar face.

"Tony!" he heard her call through sea of strange voices.

He finally saw her, or at least her hand and the top of her head. The crush of people waiting for luggage was too thick to see any more of her. Tony picked up his bag and moved toward her waving hand. Upon finally getting to his destination however, he was too shocked to say anything. There standing in front of him in the middle of the Charles de Gaulle Airport was the obviously pregnant Ziva David.

"Surprise!" she said giving a half smile and waiting for his reaction. It only took a second longer for him to react. In the net second he was hugging her so tight she nearly couldn't breathe.

"Zee, I don't know what to say," he said pulling back to look her in the eye.

"I don't expect anything from you, I just knew as soon as I found out that I would want to come home and be with the family before the time came for this little one to arrive," she explained still a little nervous, "but I understand if this changes things for you."

"Sweet cheeks this changes everything, before I couldn't live without you, I guess now I can't live without either of you," he grinned, before pressing a soft kiss to her lips, and then again to her forehead.

"Do you want to head to the hotel?" she asked, surprised by how calmly he was processing this rather shocking news.

"Of course! I'm starving, and we have a lot to talk about," he replied, picking up his bags again and moving toward the line for taxis. He knew that she was nervous about his reaction, but he had put a lot of thought into being a father lately. He had been thinking about it for years, but after coming home from Israel, he knew that if he could convince her to come home that he would want a family with his ninja. Now, sitting in the back seat as they traveled through the partially lit streets, he couldn't say he wasn't nervous, but he was mostly excited to be starting a life together finally.

It wasn't until they got to the room that Ziva finally broke the silence, "So you are really ok with this?"

"Zee, I know we haven't really said it, but I love you. You are it for me. If you come home with me, we are going to have a life together and raise this baby and be a family," he promised. She looked at him for a solid minute without a word, before launching herself at him and early sending them both to the ground.

"I love you too, Tony. I should have said it that night at the airfield, but I just wanted to be sure that there was still a part of me that wasn't tainted from the life that I have lead thus far, but now I have this constant reminder of us, of the future. Now all I want is to make the most of this second chance," she said, before kissing him senseless.

"That was even better than I remembered," he joked when they came apart for air, both collapsing on the bed.

"Oh, I do not know, I have many good memories of us in hotel rooms," Ziva teased, thinking of their last time in Paris.

"True, very true sweet cheeks," Tony chuckled, moving in for another kiss, only to be stopped by his growling stomach.

"Some things never change," Ziva laughed at her partner. "Shall we order room service? Your son is also hungry."

"Son? Do you know the gender?" he asked momentarily distracted from his stomach.

"No, I wanted it to be a surprise, I just feel like it's a boy," she smiled, gently running her hand over her baby bump.

"If you say so, Ninja, but my case ran late, so if we could get some cheeseburgers, I think everyone would be a lot happier," his hand joining hers, caressing the evidence of their impending parenthood, only to feel a gentle kick. "You weren't kidding, Zee, that little dude packs a punch."

"Yes, he is strong," she said proudly. "Strong and hungry."

"Hungry, got it two cheeseburgers coming up," Tony said picking up the phone.

"And can I get mine with a side of ranch?" Ziva blushed.

"Whatever my little ninja wants, my little ninja shall have," he assured her, placing the order without the slightest bit of trouble.


	11. Pretending

As they lay in bed, munching on French fries, or frites, as it were, Ziva told him all about her new job with Liat. It turned out that after Gibbs returned from the desert, he had contacted Ziva in hopes of having her train the women in the shelter to defend themselves. Ziva happily accepted the position and quickly traveled to the shelter to get to work. It was only after returning from her second visit with the stomach flu, that Ziva found out she was pregnant.

Knowing that she did not want to risk the health of her baby, she started to search for a replacement. When she ran into Liat at a carnival of all places, she learned that Liat was looking for a change. Ziva had passed her information to Gibbs, who had been skeptical, but it turned out she did a wonderful job.

"So, you are training a new era of ninja warriors?" Tony joked.

"It is not really like that, these women, Tony, these women have given their safety away for the idea of freedom. We are just trying to make them a little safer," Ziva's eye sparkled with unshed tears as she thought of all the women and girls she had met at the shelter.

"I shouldn't joke, Zee. You are doing a really great thing. I'm happy for you, but what about when the baby is born?"

"When I told Gibbs that I would not be able to continue traveling to the shelter, he mentioned that they needed someone on the American end that would help the women who received asylum get settled. You know help them find living arrangements and jobs," she explained.

"So you are really coming home?" he asked hopefully.

"My things are already shipped," she smiled at him. "I hope that is okay, I had them sent to Gibbs house, because he has extra space and I don't really have a place to live."

"Are you crazy, Zee? Did you miss the part where I said I love you and I want to raise this baby together?"

"I just do not want to assume anything. I mean we have never lived together before, and you said you could barely handle a goldfish. How will you feel when the baby spits up on your couch? Where will we sleep? I mean I liked being in your bed, but at this size, I doubt I would fit," she shrugged.

Tony scrubbed his hands over his face. These were all questions that need to be answered, but right now all he wanted to do was forget about all the details and be with the women he loved.

"How about, just for tonight, we pretend that all that stuff is already worked out?" he asked, praying that she would agree.

"Just for tonight?" she asked.

"Just for tonight," he promised.

"But what would we do then?" she grinned.

"I would show you how much I missed you, silly," he laughed, running his fingers up her ribs and tickling her one secret ticklish spot.

So, they were both very happy pretending.


End file.
